tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Blue Bird Has Flown
Belbury Middle School's first school bus breaks down during a field trip. As punishment for having them haul the bus back to town, Cosmo and Ms. Chapley force the kids to do the repairs. While many of them agree to do it by the book, five go their own way and add ludicrous enhancements, which include artificial intelligence. It leads to a double threat where the bus goes haywire and stalks the kids that fixed the bus, and the ghost of the cranky original driver haunts and curses the passengers aboard by giving their possessions (at worst, they themselves) unnecessary enhancements. Plot Cold Open Alison goes over a fake Japanese dub of The Halloween Kids, focusing on an earlier scene in New Meat where Cosmo interacts with Enid and Bob; Bob's having donuts and going over the fillings in each of them. In the Japanese dub, Bob refers to them as onigiri in a deliberately ignorant fashion. Alison attempts to go over the edits made to previous episodes but the signal is cut before she could get her word out. Episode Ms. Chapley is going over the history of hamburgers, touching upon the conflicting stories regarding its foundation. Out of state pride, Ms. Chapley asserts that Seymour, Wisconsin is the true birthplace of the hamburger, though the students are skeptical. To ensure they go on her side, Ms. Chapley decides to take everyone on an impromptu field trip to Seymour with a promise of free lunch and an early dismissal. After being told about this, Cosmo scrambles to set the trip up. Unable to secure a line of buses, he goes into the school's garage and takes out the school's first school bus from 1961. In spite of their protest, the kids are boarded onto the bus and travel to Seymour. On the way, the engine gives out and the tires break from dry rot, but due to low phone service and the fact that they're in the middle of nowhere, everyone's left stranded. The kids make the adults haul the bus all the way to civilization and as punishment, the kids are forced to repair the bus. Cosmo lays out what needs to be done and the kids opt to help. In spite of a majority of them agreeing to do the necessary work, a quintet led by an obnoxious rebel DT decide to fix up the bus in their own way. Hoping to keep them away from the bus, the kids attempt to do as much work as possible on the bus, giving up when Jenny fails to rotate the tires and out of sheer exhaustion. DT and his friends take over on repairs. Upon returning to check on the bus, they're horrified to see the modified vehicle, which includes giant back wheels, a reinforced steel grill and a chair on the roof. The kids call out the five, but they show no remorse, promptly leaving with the modified bus. Before the kids could leave, they're confronted by an unseen force, who threatens to curse everyone present and upon doing so, the kids faint. Guest Stars * Bill Colgate as Perley Luce * Garry Chalk as Bus Trivia * The name of the episode is a pun on the Blue Bird line of school buses, as well as the Beatles song Norwegian Wood (The Bird Has Flown.) * Perley Luce's name is an amalgamation of the names of the founders of Blue Bird and Thomas Built Buses. * The five kids seem to be parodies of the main characters from Disney's Recess, though only one of them is named. * The cold open pokes fun at the localization tactics used in the Pokemon anime, namely the infamous "jelly donut" scene.